Break the Light
by sylamesio123
Summary: She hasn't seen him for decades. He hasn't not thought about her for even more than that time. If they see each other again, how will they handle it, especially when they didn't even think the other was still alive. Or is alive the right word.Warning: OOC


_**Break the Light**_

Summary: Years and years after Victoria came to the La Push beach and Bella saw her in the water. But what if Jake was too late and she got to Bella? Now Bella is back at school more beautiful than anyone could ever imagine. What will Edward think when at his new school he finds who the most popular girl in school is the one he once loved.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

"Bella, could you come here for a moment." I turned at the call of my name and looked around the lunch room to see who had said it. Finally, my eyes landed upon a short sophomore named Calis.

I scowled as I walked toward her and rolled my eyes repeatedly for dramatic effect, though I really didn't mind walking over here.

"What do _you _want?" I asked rudely. Her eyes seemed frightened and I laughed and then turned, not even giving her a chance to respond. What was a _sophomore _even doing in _our _lunch period anyway?

I laughed all the way back to my friends. Four of them were human and three were not. Arianna was beautiful for a human, though some boys did not see her that way. She reminded me of myself the way I had been a very long time ago. She was short and pale, and very, very thin. She smiled often though, unlike I had. She was shy, though, much like I had been. I wasn't exactly sure how she had come to join our group, but I was sure glad she was there. She was a very good friend.

Trent was also cute for a human, but definitely not my type. He was much too much of a jock for me. All the girls in the school were in love with him, of course.

Cara was plain in my eyes, though humans saw her different. She was the typical fake wanna-be human that I saw every day in the streets. Long legs, fake eyelashes, "fake bake" tans, and dyed platinum blonde hair. She bored me, though she was supposedly my best human friend.

The other was Jack, simple and sweet, but also very hot, even in my eyes. He had had a girl friend that he had been totally in love with for about two years, the exact time I had known him, and she left him for some guy in college. He had been devastated and he was the only one I really related too, though no one in this life knew of my past. I pretended not to remember.

But I remember everything.

As for the vampires there was Alessandria, Annabelle, and Austin. Coincidently all starting with A's.

Alessandria was beautiful in her own way. She was the only really punk person in our group. Her hair fell down her back and was strait as an arrow. She had the most amazing taste and music. Actually, every Thursday we would sit down and just download songs on Itunes.

Annabelle was into fashion like it was some kind of amazing art that everyone needed in their lives. She would always make new clothes. She reminded me of Alice, my long lost best friend. Many of my new friends had come to replace the old.

This led me to Austin. Austin was so god like there were no words to describe him. He had light brown hair and the same gold eyes all of us had. He was the love of my life now, and I loved him as much as possible. But some things, I guess, just weren't enough.

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

"Edward, we need to go if we are going to make it by four." My sister's small voice called for me from downstairs.

I huddled against the wall, my legs pulled to my chest, as I stared at the empty room. My eyes were cold and my face was dead. Another place, another year, another life without her.

"Edward, come on." Rosalie's voice was much more pushy than Alice's had sounded. I slowly let my legs bring me up and I wandered down the stairs slowly, at least for something of my kind.

Alice grinned as she saw me, but Rose only grimaced. Ever since I had become like this Rosalie had come to like me less and less. She didn't even really love me anymore, at least not as a brother like she used to. Now I was just an obstacle in her life, in her way of perfection.

"I'm so excited we are moving back to Alaska. Emmett has missed all the bears." Rosalie thought out loud once we were in the Volvo. Alice turned to the backseat and grinned at her, but I only nodded.

Life no longer had meaning to me. Days, weeks, years passed and it still seemed like minutes ago that I was holding my reason of existence in my arms. Time passed, but I gave it no notice. Pulses beat, hands clench, eyes cry, and I was lost in a place that no longer made any sense to me, no longer held any more reason.

We had been living in Chicago, the town I spent my human life in, but found that it was much too sunny much too often. So we decided to move back. Tanya had called Alice a couple nights before telling her of some wonderful schools we hadn't yet been to. We ended up choosing Alexander High School. It was one of the largest in the state, and was supposedly beautiful out in the wilderness.

But I no longer noticed beauty.

-.-.-

"Emmett, Jasper, and Kendall are meeting us there." Alice said after just about an hour. We were only a few minutes from our new house.

When we got there Emmett's Jeep was already in the driveway and I could hear all of their thoughts coming from the upstairs of the house.

It was large, I'll admit, one of the biggest we had ever lived in. Carlisle and Esme weren't even going to live with us. They were going to spend a couple years alone, apparently. They had left just a week prior to our arrival here.

Once they heard our car come onto the driveway Kendall was immediately there, a scowl on her face. I didn't even need to listen to her thoughts. Her expression said it all. She didn't like the house.

Emmett and Jasper were behind her in a flash, both smiling. Emmett was imagining Rosalie naked…and Jasper was trying to make me feel excited. It wasn't working.

"Edward, it's not big enough." I frowned and sighed.

"Deal with it." I muttered, too low for anyone's ears but my own.

"I guess it will have to do." She said sullenly. She put her arm around my waist and I put mine around hers also. Her skin burned through her shirt, though I'm sure mine was just as cold.

"Oh, Edward," She chirped when we arrived at our new room, "I'm so glad you're my boyfriend."

And once again, we disagreed.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I heard the whispers as soon as I got to school. There was a new family coming. Yippee. No one in The Crew was really excited. We all knew that none of them would be as beautiful or as popular as us, so we paid no attention.

I was in my third period class, sitting next to Alessandria when I first saw her. She wasn't very beautiful, in fact, she was actually quite ugly for one of our kind. Yes, one of our kind. Her eyes were a deep honey gold and her skin was pale white. I could see what she was, and I'm sure she could see me also.

I flipped my chair over and put my legs on either side of it and rested my chin on the back. This class was the most boring of all of mine so the whole period all I did was think.

I had heard that there was six of them, so there had to be five more. I was guessing by the even number that there were three couples in the coven. I glared at the strange girl all period, wondering what her name was and where she had come from. As soon as the bell rang she rose from her seat and literally strutted out of the room. Great, another Rosalie.

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

My first three periods bored me. All the girls were pretty much falling at feet, but I paid no attention to them. I had secretly rearranged my schedule so that Kendall was only in one of my classes; this gave me comfort.

It was after third period during passing period when it got extremely interesting. One of the girls who I'm sure was already in love with me came up to me bravely to walk me to class.

She was explaining the social aspects of the school. "There are a lot of social groups but the only one that really matters is The Crew. They are the most beautiful people you will ever see. Four of them are god like and the four others are just amazing. The four amazing ones are Arianna, Cara, Trent, and Jack. The four that are god like actually live together though. There is Annabelle, and she is gorgeous. She has long blonde hair and is really tall. Then there is Alessandria, she is actually a little, like, Goth or something. She is really pretty though. And then the two that are together are Austin and Bella. They are the most beautiful couple I have ever seen in my life. Even the greatest painter couldn't create a painting to equal their beauty. They have been going out ever since they moved here. They are in the same grade as us."

By the end of her long speech I was already interested in these people. They were amazing, apparently. But human eyes were weak. They couldn't see what they truly looked like.

Or at least that was what I thought until I got to lunch.


End file.
